Operation Jelousy
by ChIbI-SaKuRa-HiMe
Summary: S&S Sakura likes Aachi, the school playboy. Aachi knows that Sakura likes him, but continues to hurt her. Sakura can't take it anymore, and decides to make him jelous by pretending she has a boyfriend. The lucky boy? Her best friend, Syaoran Li.


Operation Jelousy

Sakura sighed, trying hard to tune into her best friend's conversation. But how could she? After all, standing not too far away was her long time crush, Keichii Aachi. Sakura just couldn't stay on task to anything when he was around, and her friends got rather annoyed with her. Not only for the fact that she was always staring at him, not listening to a word they were saying, but for the fact she was even wasting her time on him. After all, he was the high school player, who had a new girl practually every week. And hes hurt Sakura more times then they could count; they lost track after the first 10 times. He knew that Sakura was crazy for him, but he ignored her feelings completly, and spent time with all other girls.

"Sakura-chan..Are you even listening?" Tomoyo asked, following her gaze. In the distance, she saw Aachi, and she sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo blocked her view, glaring at her friend.

"Huh.." Sakura was snapped out of her gaze, and smiled sheepishly at her friend, "Gomen ne' Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo hmphed. "Thats what you always say. Why do you even waste your time on him? Hes hurt you more times then we can count"

"Still, for some reason, I can't help it!" This caused Tomoyo to roll her eyes yet again. "Tomoyo, you'll undertsand when you fall in love!"

Tomoyo blushed; and Sakura took that as a sign that Tomoyo was hiding something. "Tomoyo-chan...Is there...someone?"

"Ano...Hai.." Tomoyo's face reddened even more.

"WHO!! Tomoyo-chan, why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Cause you were to busy drooling over Keichii" Tomoyo muttered.

"I said i was sorry! Anyways, who the guy!? Do I know him!?" Sakura squeled.

"Ano...Its Eriol-kun.."

"ERIOL!?" Sakura shotued, and Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands.

"Shh!" she shushed her, "You don't have to tell the whole world!"

"Gomen" Sakura mumbled through her hands. Although it was muffled, Tomoyo herd it and sighed again.

"Anyways, yea. Its Eriol-kun. But don't tell anyone ok!" Tomoyo ordered.

"Don't tell anyone what?" a deep voice said from behind them. Both girls jumped a bit at the voice, and turned their attention to the voice. Tomoyo's face reddened, for standing right there was Eriol Hiiragazawa and his best friend, Syaoran Li.

"N-Nothing!" Tomoyo lied, waving her hands in front of her.

"Riighhtt" Eriol said, not believing it one bit. But he decided to let it got for now, he would toture later about it.

"Anyways," Sakura started, trying to change the subject for the sake of Tomoyo, "How was soccer practice?"

"The worst" Syaoran muttered, "Our team isn't going to be ready. The best players on our team are me, Eriol and Keichii, while the rest are completely clueless"

Sakura blushed at the mention of Aachi's name; which went unnoticed by her friends, and they rolled their eyes. Its not that they didn't like Aachi, its just, they hated what he was doing to Sakura. They all tried to persuade Sakura to finding another guy, but she refused. Tomoyo, being the matchmaker she, tried to set Sakura up with numerous guys, but all attempts failed. She even tried to set her and Syaoran up. Tomoyo knew that Syaoran felt _something _for Sakura, that goes without saying (for Tomoyo senses), but Syaoran was so good at hiding it, she wasn't so sure what it was.

But Tomoyo never gave up when it came to matchmaking.

Syaoran scowled, "Sakura, why do you even waste your time drooling over him?"

"Ugh, here we go again. You guys will understand when you fall in love" She smiled, missing the blushes on all her friends faces. But even if she did see them, being as dense as she is, wouldn't think anything of it.

Syaoran looked away, "Like I'd ever fall in love"

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran-kun, It'll happen someday. You'll meet the perfect girl, and when you do i'm sure they;ll love you too. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Syaoran blushed a little, "I can think of one.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? Syaoran, did you say something?"

_'Ah...What the hell am I saying?'_ "N-No. I gotta go, I'll see you guys later" and with that, he turned and walked away. Sakura started at his leaving figure for a bit, before turning her attention back to Aachi.

Eriol and Tomoyo exhcnaged glances. Sakura was as dense as they come.

"Ano..I better go catch up with Syaoran. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Eriol waved as he ran to catch up with his friend.

Sakura and Tomoyo waved goodbye, watching Eriol dissappearing figure in the distance before starting to go their own way.

"Tomoyo...do you think I could make Aachi jelous?" Sakura spoke up after a long silence.

"Make Aachi jelous? How?"

"Well, maybe if I pretend to have a boyfriend, he'll get jelous..." Sakura trailed off, hoping Tomoyo would understand.

Tomoyo sighed, "Maybe" althought she had total disbelief. Its not that she thought Sakura was ugly, just the fact that Aachi is a player, and with he way he treats her and all...

"Then I'll do it!"

Tomoyo faked a smile, "Great...but...whos going to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Hm.." then a name came to her head, "Syaoran!"

"Syaoran?"

"Yea...you think he'll agree! And its nothing big, we're just gonne be pretending."

"Ano..Demo, Sakura-chan-"

"I'll have to ask him tomorrow! I hope he'll say yes!"

"Sakura-chan.."

"And if he does, I hope the plan will work!" Sakura kept babbling on, ignoring her friends protests.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped, "Ah..Gomen nasi Tomoyo-chan."

"Whatever...Sakura-chan...I don't think using Syaoran-kun for your plan is a good idea..."

"Huh? Why?"

"...What if he...I don't know...What if he falls in love with you during the plan?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Tomoyo-chan..you know thats not possible! Me and Syaoran-kun are friends!"

"So...and what if you fall in love with him?"

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran is like, my best guy friend! And besides, the whole reason i'm doing this is to make Aachi jelous, I can't fall in love!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Whatever Sakura..."

**The next day**

Sakura looked around, hoping to spot Syaoran. And she did eventually, and she called out his name. "Syaoran!!"

Syaoran perked up at hearing his name, and looked around, spotting Sakura, and he walked over to her. "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo! Ano, Syaoran-kun, I wanted to ask you something" she looked nervous, and blushed a bit, looking down.

"Anything"

"Ano...You see, I have this idea...a plan..." she trailed off, "And..i was wondering if you could help me with it..."

"...Sure, but, whats the plan...?"

"Operation Jelousy!"

"...nani?"

"Ano...All you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend, to make Aachi jelous!"

Syaoran looked down for a minute, before looking up, and faking a smile. "Sure"

"Really!?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yatta!!" She launched a hug at him, "Thank you soo much Syao!"

Syaoran looked surprised for a bit, before he hugged her back, blushing a bit. "No problem. Any time" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura pulled back and smiled, "See you later! We'll start at lunch!" and with that, she ran off to tell Tomoyo the good news. Syaoran just stood there, watching Sakura leave. He didn't want to do this...he didn't want to help Sakura get with Aachi. For some weird reason, he didn't want one of his best friends to be happy, finally being able to get with the guy she loves. And that was the problem. Its was the thought of her being with another guy that really got to him. He didn't know why, but he had been acting really different around her; which he knew didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo, of course. And that thing he said today, 'I can think of one..' and guess who he was thinking of?

Syaoran cursed under his breath, cursing not only the fact that he was going to help Sakura get with Aachi, but also for the fact of what she was doing to him. He had also gotten really jelous whenever she mentioned his name, which again did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo. Tomoyo and her 'senses'..

He sighed, leaning against the tree. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I'd like to know that too" a female voice said. Syaoran jumped at hearing a voice, and turned his head, seeing none other then Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan.."

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun...Look, lets just get to the point. I herd you agreed to help Sakura-chan make Aachi jelous..." Tomoyo started. She saw Syaoran nodd, and continued, "Are you okay with it?"

"Huh?"

"Are you really okay with Sakura just using you? I mean..you do relize if this works, that she'll dump you and go off with Aachi right?"

"Yea...I know" He looked away.

"And..you agreed anyways?"

"Well..Yea. I mean, shes my friend..SO i wanna see her happy"

"Even it makes you miserable?" Tomoyo was getting somewhere...

"I'm fine. I only see Sakura as a friend, so I have no problem...with her and Aachi.." although when he said that, Tomoyo saw a flicker of pain in his eyes, and his teeth slightly clenched. If only for a second..

"You say that...but can you back it up?"

"Tomoyo, I told you. I'm fine" He turned, so his back faced her. "Anyways, whats up with you and Eriol huh?"

Tomoyo blushed, "That obvious?"

"Completly, to me anyways. I don't think Eriol has a clue, hes a dense and Sakura when it comes to love." He smiled a little.

"You...won't tell will you?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

"Arigatou! Anyways..." she turned, so that her back also faced him, so now they were standing back to back. "You better relize your true feelings too, before its too late" she started to walk away.

Syaoran abrutly turned around, "Ah..." but Tomoyo was gone. Damn her...He leaned against the tree again, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Tomoyo was wrong, he felt nothing towards Sakura.

The bell rang, school began, and lunch time soon came.

Let Operation Jelously begin.


End file.
